Maple Syrup is like Crack
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: De-anoning from the Kink Meme: Canada gets mad that Prussia eats all his syrup, so he hides it from him. Prussia doesn't like going without his sugary treat and will do anything to get it back. PruCan.


This is a de-anon from the kink meme. The request was Canada getting pissed that Prussia ate all his syurp, so he hides it. Prussia doesn't like tis and then tries to get it any way he can. I'm rather nervious about this one...

I don't own any of this...

Warnings: Prussian logic, Maple syurp, 5 meters, Snarky!Canada.

* * *

Canada was so excited. He had a huge stack of pancakes just for himself! It was going to be so great! He placed them on the table, shooing away Kumajeiro (Or whatever that bear's name was.), and went to his cupboard. He reached in and found...no maple syrup! He stuck his head in the cupboard and looked. Still no syrup! He looked around a bit more. Where could it all have gone??? He thought back...he had some yesterday, then Prussia came over, and now it was gone...Prussia. God damn him! He'd come every day to get some syrup and now it was all gone! Well, that would NEVER happen again!

Canada went out to the store. He got a lot more syrup and went to put it away. Wait, he could hide it. Then Prussia couldn't get to it! He thought about where to put it...well...some could go under the couch, another under his pillows...hmm...where else to hide syrup? Oh! He could hide it in the oven... or in some other bottle. There were so many places he could hide his amazing maple syrup.

Eventually Canada had all his syrup hidden where Prussia would never find it. He'd never have to be all out again! Yes, his syrup, all _his_. Even if Prussia did remember him...and never did think he was Alfred. It didn't matter that he thought the red-eyed man was really attractive, in looks and personality. And who really cared if he'd somehow developed feelings for Prussia. He ate all the syrup, and that meant war! Or at least he would hide all of the delicious goodness until the man broke down and begged. Or maybe if Prussia just apologized for eating it all it'd be ok. Or both, that would be nice.

When lunch time hit he heard the tell-tale knock on his door. After three knocks Prussia burst into his house. He knew Prussia would want the syrup almost right when he walked in.

"Canada! I'm here!" He said. He waved to Canada, before he went over to the cupboard and looked for the sugary treat he wanted. Hm...There was none...

"Are you out of maple syrup?" He asked. Canada shook his head,

"Nope, I have some." He said. Prussia looked at him expectantly. When Canada made no move to get up and get it Prussia frowned,

"And where is it?" He asked. Canada looked at him, with his eyes narrowed.

"You can't have any."

"What? Why can't I?"

"You always come in here and eat it all! I'm sick and tired of it! So, I've hidden it. None is for you!" He said, feeling a bit like a small child that didn't get his way. But it was _his_ syrup and he liked it! Prussia wouldn't be getting any this time around! Prussia looked at him angrily.

"You'd BETTER give me some NOW!" he said, growling. No one took away his sugary treat! Not even the cute blonde that supplied said treat! He would get his maple syrup! Canada shook his head, even if Prussia got angry he wasn't getting it! Prussia growled and grabbed his shirt collar. He pushed him against a wall,

"Look! You're going to tell me where you hid the fucking syrup NOW!" he said, getting violent over the sugary substance. Canada's eyes widened, he didn't think Prussia would get physical over the maple (though, physical in a _different_ way would have been better.) He shook his head, he'd stand his ground. No syrup for Prussia! Prussia pushed him into the wall again, "Give it to me!" he said, hysterical.

"Calm down...please? It's just syrup, eh?" he tired to get the insane nation to put him down. Prussia held a fist up, now threatening his friend to let him raid the syrup stash again. Canada tried to look away. He didn't want to get hit! He squeezed his eyes tight together, but he never felt the blow. He opened one eye to see that Prussia had stopped threatening to punch him and had now let him go. But why didn't he like that look in Prussia's eye?

"Um...Prussia...?" He asked. Prussia sniffled and started tearing up.

"I thought you liked me! I thought we were friends!" he said, sniffling the whole time. Canada almost groaned, now he was crying over it?

"We are friends, but yo-"

"You must hate me!" Prussia said, hamming it up, "You won't even let me have any syrup! It's all I'm asking for!" he said, sobbing. Canada felt bad now. He didn't want his friend to cry, maybe he should lighten up, and really, it was only food. He went to say so when he realized that it was what Prussia wanted to happen. Prussia knew that tears would get him the syrup...he SO wasn't getting it now!

"Prussia, I'm not giving it to you, now stop crying." He said. Prussia buried his head in his hands. Canada had to think of something or he'd give up. He walked out of the room. Prussia looked up, hoping it worked. He NEEDED that syrup, he was starting to that that the Canadian had put drugs in it or something, or maybe maple was a type of crack. It must have been. Canada came back into the room with a bottle of chocolate syrup that America had given him one day.

"You can have some of this..." He said offering the chocolate to him. Prussia shook his head. He buried his face back into his hands.

"It's not good like YOUR maple syrup!" He said, stubbornly. Canada sighed,

"For the final time, NO!" he said. Prussia looked up at him, half glairing. He wiped his tears off his face and got a new look. He stepped closer, trapping Canada against the wall again. Canada's real name was Matthew...right? Maybe he should just use Canada...he didn't want to mess this up.

"Canada," He said in a low voice, "Do you know what I'd do for some syrup?" he asked, reaching down Canada's side and between his legs. Grabbing the younger blonde and watching him gasp in surprise. "Do you want to know what I'd do to get it?" He asked again

Canada froze on the spot, Prussia was _touching_ him. Like, honestly grabbing him _there_, just for syrup. Canada didn't know whether he should make Prussia stop, or just let him keep going. He liked it, but Prussia was doing this just to get syrup. He couldn't help but feel slightly heartbroken under the pleasure he felt from being touched like he was. He knew this had to stop, but Prussia's hand had found its way into his pants. Canada knew he didn't want to, but he tried to interrupt.

"P-Prussia! P-please stop!" he wined. Prussia shook his head.

"You seem like you're enjoying it." He said, his hand still working. "Plus I want some syrup." He added, so he didn't scare Canada off all the way. He did like Canada, but the syrup! Canada tried to move away,

"If you keep doing th-this...then I'm not giving you syrup or speaking to you ever again!" he claimed, trying to pull away, he wanted this...but not if Prussia only wanted him for his syrup. Prussia didn't move his hand. Canada would go with it in a while. Canada whimpered,

"P-please, stop!" He said, not kidding. Prussia noticed, "But I want syrup!" He complained. His hand was still in Canada's pants. Canada tired to make his point known,

"I-I'm not giving you any. And...Molesting me isn't going to get you any either!" He said. Prussia looked at him funny,

"Don't you like me?" He asked. Canada blinked,

"Last time I checked friends didn't molest each other for syrup."

"Friends? Since when are we only friends?" Prussia asked, he thought he told Canada that he liked him and that Canada's vital regions were his...

"When did we become more?" Canada asked. What the hell was Prussia going on about? Maybe Prussia needed syrup so he didn't go insane.

"I said I liked you and that your vital regions were mine...you said ok, I thought that meant that you agreed that we were more then friends!" he claimed. Canada just didn't understand his awesome logic! "Now that we have that covered, can I have my syrup now?"

Canada tried to figure that out, "How does that translate to 'I like you a lot, let's date'?" He asked, "And I'm still not giving you syrup."

"But Canada~ I want some!" Canada sighed,

"No." he said again. He still wanted that translation. "But how does you saying you liked mean that we're more then friends." He asked again. Prussia didn't answer. He started going through Canada's pants pockets. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the syrup!" Canada didn't even grace that with an answer. He kind of wanted to know when it was established that they were together!

"Any reason you didn't make sure I knew we were together?" He asked. Prussia ignored him. Couldn't he see that the syrup was more important then him not knowing they were together? Canada pushed Prussia away,

"Stop looking for the syrup all ready! I don't have any with me at this moment!" He claimed, crossing his arms, "Now will you tell me when you decided we were together?"

"When I said I was going to invade your vital regions and you said ok!" Prussia said again. He wanted his syrup. Why wasn't Canada giving it to him, "Don't you want your lover to be happy?" Canada looked at him. Was he really saying that?

"Ok, I'm going to say this again. Telling me you're going to invade my vital regions DOES NOT mean that we're together..." he said. Did he want to be with Prussia? Yes, but Prussia may be insane. Prussia rolled his eyes,

"Do you like me?" He asked wanting to get this over with, he wanted syrup.

"Well..." He flushed bright red, he couldn't get the word out but he nodded.

"Good, I like you too." Prussia gave him a hug. "Now can I have some syrup?" Canada sighed,

"No." Prussia sniffled again.

"I thought you li-"

"Don't start that again!" Canada said, crossing his arms. Prussia was getting a bit annoying with his want of the syrup. Maybe he should just give in...Apparently they were together now. But it was _his_ syrup!

"But Canada~ I need some syrup!" He said, backing Canada into a wall. Canada started stuttering. Prussia silenced him with a kiss.

Canada had to choose what to do. He could throw Prussia off or he could just kiss him. He tangled a hand in Prussia's shirt to push him away, but he'd done that already. The more Prussia kissed him, the more he found himself pulling Prussia closer and kissing him back. Prussia's arms wrapped around Canada's waist, pulling them even closer. What was personal space again? Did it matter? Canada decided that it didn't matter anymore. He'd waited a bit too long for this, so it was all good. Prussia went to pull away, as he did Canada held him tight. Nooooooo...don't go.... Prussia chuckled against his mouth and separated,

"Clinging?" He asked. He wriggled out of Canada's arms. "You know, if you give me some syrup I'll kiss you again." He said, smirking. Canada frowned,

"I told you no!" He said. Was Prussia just insane? HE was the one that said they were dating. HE was the one that decided to randomly (ok, thankfully) kiss him. But now it wasn't happening again until he got syrup? What the Hell? Prussia frowned and went to sit down on Canada's couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Canada sighed and walked over to sit next to him.

"Prussia..." He started, couldn't he see more then syrup. "If I gave you syrup would you still 'like' me?" He asked. Or was this whole thing just a way to get syrup.

"Yes!" he said, "Now that you know that can I have syrup?" He looked at Canada and was trying to be cute. That wasn't working at all. Canada stayed strong,

"No, Prussia. You can't have any syrup." He said. Prussia pouted more.

"Come on!" he said, "I'll do anything for some!" Prussia needed this syrup. It wasn't just good to eat. It was almost like a drug for him, sweet, sweet drug that he needed to function. Prussia went against his word and kissed Canada again. Canada kissed him back.

Prussia seemed to forget the syrup as it turned from gentle kisses, to making out against the wall. They both seemed to forget everything else as they stumbled around to get to Canada's room. Once there they fell to the bed, not separating once. Soon clothing came off, neither noticed what was happening anymore. They would have gone further if Prussia hadn't felt something beneath a pillow. He pulled away and reached under it. He pulled out a bottle of what started this whole thing, Maple syrup.

"Looks like I found what I wanted..." He said smirking. Canada looked at him. No way, he wasn't going to stop now, was he? Just because he found some syrup? Prussia opened the bottle. When Canada saw this he felt himself getting angry again.

"Just what are you doing?" He snapped, trying to grab the syrup from him. "If you didn't notice we were doing something!" He got the syrup away from Prussia. "And if you were just trying to get this...I swear I'll..." He got cut off by Prussia kissing him again. Canada pulled away almost as soon as Prussia kissed him.  
"I'm not falling for that again!" he said, narrowing his eyes in anger. Prussia sighed and tried to get the bottle from Canada.

"Give it!" He said, tackling Canada and taking it forcefully. As Prussia smiled and held his prize to his chest, Canada could feel his heart breaking. He was just being used...for syrup.  
"Fine...take the stupid bottle...just go away." He said, defeated. Prussia didn't seem to hear him. He was looking at the bottle with a hungry look on his face.

"You know what this would taste great on?" He asked, removing the cap.

"I'm not making you pancakes..." Canada told him. No way in hell, no. Prussia rolled his eyes,

"This would taste better on something else..." He said, now putting some on his finger. He licked it off. Canada looked at him, was he going to drink the syrup? Before he could ask he felt Prussia pour the syrup on him.

"Prussia? What are you...?" Before he could get the rest of the sentence out, Prussia smiled wickedly at him.

"Hmm...Tastes best on you."

And that day Canada learned the many uses of Maple syrup. Prussia noticed that the treat made by Canada tasted best ON Canada. They both learned that it wasn't the best lubricant, but the overall lesion learned was, 'Hide the Syrup more often".

* * *

Yes...now we all know that if we hid syrup under our pillows Prussia will come to our house and huff, and puff, and blow all our clothes off... -shot for refrence-

So, if anyone wants to write what they did with that syrup, feel free~


End file.
